Under My Skin
by Spykedjadedragon
Summary: It's a new year, and with that brings a new DADA professor. She's dark. She's mysterious. Funny, she loves ensaring the senses too.
1. Default Chapter

Under My Skin 

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the original story of Harry Potter...just indulging my fancy here.

And So It Begins

Staring straight ahead at the slow bubbling creak, Jade Silverstone sat pondering her new situation. She was to be the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She wasn't quite sure what to think of these new turn of events either. On one hand, she was quite ecstatic to be accepted at the revered school of Hogwarts, working alongside Albus Dumbledore himself and teaching the likes of Harry Potter. But then again, Dumbledore was desperate for a Defense teacher and probably would have accepted anyone since the job was now officially labelled "cursed" by the general public. Not that she cared much. Jade never really believed much in curses, even though she was a witch herself, she was also a skeptic when it came to things unproven.

No, the prospect of a "cursed" job didn't bother her, what bothered her was the fact that she was stepping into the ensuing war between Lord Voldemort and his cohorts, and Dumbledore and The Order. You see, Jade Silverstone only that very day entered the country. Previously she lived quite comfortably in Rome, studying ancient curses, charms and hexes that were so archaic few wizards even knew the likes of which existed. She relished in the thought of possessing power so intense that few could comprehend, which was why, incidently, Dumbledore nearly bent over backwards to bring her to Hogwarts. Truth be told, she applied for the job on a whim in the middle of last year and did not give it a second thought, and when she got a reply in the beginning of this summer, she was quite astonished indeed. Although after learning about the past Defense teachers, she figured she was a gold mine in Dumbledore's eyes.

Living pent up in musty old libraries, and dark dreary dungeons researching, did nothing really to give her practical practice on what she was learning, so it was with a heart full of trepidation that she stepped right into the forefront of a war. Jade, not being one to back down on where the tides took her however, thought she could handle the situation alright. If not her, who else were better suited? Giving in to her twinge of arrogance, Jade thought to herself...none...no other. And smiled.

Since she was to be working so closely with the staff and students of the school, Dumbledore saw fit to appoint her into The Order. She had yet to attend one of the meetings, but as Dumbledore stated in his owl, "The next Order meeting shall be only a matter of time." Which brought her musings back to her present state.

She was currently sitting in the middle of the Forbidden Forest with all her shrunken articles in one handy bag. While she did realize just how dangerous it was, during these times and all, she was a stickler for nature and thus didn't really care about Voldemort or is inane cronies at that moment. Nevertheless, she got up from under the massive tree she had been sitting under for the space of an hour, and took a long lazy stretch. Shaking dried leaves and bits of nature out of her long black hair she silently chided herself, "The Headmaster is waiting..." as she began to pick her way out of the forest.


	2. First Impressions Speak Volumes

Under My Skin 

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

First Impressions Speak Volumes

Hesitating just a breath, Jade Silverstone knocked thrice on the massive door that was Headmaster Dumbledore's Office. The doors swung back to reveal a circular office full of portraits who stopped conversing to stare at her with interest. Jade, pointedly ignored them.

"Ahhh, Professor Silverstone! Right on time!" beamed the Headmaster. "Or, should I say, right on time...for this meeting," added the Headmaster, eyes slightly twinkling. Jade smiled faintly. "I'm guessing then, that you're quite aware of my little jaunt into the forest. I couldn't quite help it, and as I did arrive early, I thought I'd indulge myself."

"Well that's perfectly undertandable. But might I caution you, that while the forest does indeed have charms and wards for protection, we do live in dangerous times and the forest might not be as safe as it once was."

"Which isn't saying much since the forest never really was safe to begin with," cut in a smooth cold voice, dripping with disdain.

"Ah yes, might I introduce to you, our resident Potions Master and your colleague for your assignments for the Order, Professor Severus Snape." Jade took a long calculating look at the Potions Master, and took in: His all black attire, similar to her own, His pale complexion, shoulder length black hair, prominent probiscus, and cold black eyes, which were, incidentely, taking her in as well.

"Pleased to meet you," greeted Jade, in a tone that betrayed no hint of emotion, as she extended her hand. Snape, hesitating just a moment to fix a faint sneer on this face, begrudgingly indulged Jade in the handshake.

"As I was saying," cut in the Headmaster smiling benevolently at them both, "The both of you will be working closely for the Order. Jade, as I understand it, possesses quite a skill at potions." At this statement, Jade smirked and replied, "Yes I think I'm quite good. I would have been better at it, had it been a subject which commanded my interests, but I think I can survive a little brewing if that's what you're getting at Headmaster."

Snape's sneer became more pronounced at that as he replied in a waspish voice, "Well excuse me Silverstone, if potions do not entertain you. Allow me to extend the offer of allowing you to back out now. As I am the Potions master at this institution I think I can easily take over whatever little help you think you would be providing me...as a matter of fact, It might even save me precious time, from cleaning up after your inevitable little novice mistakes."

Jade, looking unabashed by his comment, replied in bored tones, "Professor Snape, I don't know you, and already I perceive that you'll be a pain in my arse. I said I could brew, and trust me, I can. While you may be the master in this field, you're only one man with a ton of work to get done, and if you make the foolish mistake of dismissing me, I think you'll find you'll only be giving yourself a hard time when you come crawling back to me."

Perceiving the taletell flash of fury in Snape's eyes, Dumbledore cut in saying, "Well, I can assure you Professor Silverstone, you won't be bored brewing these potions. Many of them are ancient potions with powerful effects. I believe this coincides with your interest in all that is archaic?" Jade, upon hearing this, smiled and replied, " Yes, that does sound like fun, doesn't it Snape?"

Walking towards the Great Hall for dinner, Jade reflected on Professor Snape. After quitting Dumbledore's office, Snape escorted her to her room. Or rather, under orders of Dumbledore, Snape walked to her room and expected her to follow. As they were walking, Snape's long black cloak billowed out as he took long quick strides. Jade smiled faintly at the thought. If he thought he was going to intimidate her and force her to trot beside him he had no idea who he was dealing with. It was lucky Jade wasn't a stranger to walking with haste, and she matched him stride to stride with ease. She shook her head softly as she entered the Great Hall.

Since it was the week before start of term, only the staff was present in the castle, and as such, a small table was set up around which most of the teachers were already starting their dinners. "Ah Jade, do sit down and grab a plate!" called Dumbledore merrily to her. As she sat, Dumbledore kindly introduced her to the other professors who were staring at her with faint interest. "So, what is it this time? Are you a vampire? Or some other crazed character Hogwarts has yet to see?" asked Emily Hooch bluntly.

"Emily!" Chided the strict voice of McGonagall.

Jade smiled calmly. "I can assure you all, I'm perfectly normal when it comes to my physiology. I will not turn into a werewolf, or some other creature of the night...although, whether I have a crazed character is up for you all to find out." A few professors chuckled at this, and then Filius Flitwick piped up in his tiny voice, "We were all hoping to meet you at lunch. We wondered where you were and whether you would even show up for dinner!"

"Oh well, I must say, I have a great interest in architecture, especially in castles. I couldn't resist the chance of looking around."

"I trust you had a map with you? Tthis castle is rather large," asked McGonagall.

"I didn't get lost on my way here did I?" replied Jade, smiling softly. The rest of the meal was spent talking about plans for the upcoming school year and how best to protect the students from any attacks. Jade was mostly silent throughtout the meal, preferring to observe rather than to participate. When the subject of having teachers escort their students to their next class arose, Jade watched amusedly, while Snape adamantly refused, citing the very suggestion as "infantile," and "unreasonable," and the topic closed there

As dinner ended and the professors one by one began to retire, Jade looked up to find Professor Snape scrutinizing her closely. What Jade thought was, 'Just grand. I can tell this is going to be a scintillating after dinner conversation,' but what Jade said, however, was "To what do I owe the pleasure, Snape?" smiling half-heartedly.

"I can assure you, there is no pleasure to be had," replied Snape softly. "As we are under orders to collaborate together on various potions for use of The Order, I thought it prudent that you were to be acquainted with my Potion's office and stores."

"Oh?" replied Jade, fixing her grey eyes with Snape's own black ones. "And when would you like me to come over to your place? Tonight?" asked Jade, slowly grinning. "And...shall I bring the Chardonnay?"

"Ms. Silverstone." hissed Snape in between gritted teeth. "You may think this is a laughing matter, but to everyone else with sense, this is a grave situation with invaluable lives at stake."

"Oh calm the hell down Snape. And people have accused me of having no sense of humor. Trust me, I'm taking this seriously. Seriously," her face, mere seconds before bearing a playful grin, now bore the utmost stoic expression, and her eyes were locked with Snape's. "Now, since you've succeeded in your mission and evaporated all pretenses of pleasure, when would you like me to acquaint myself with your stores?"

"Tomorrow evening. Right before dinner, after which you and I can then head down to the Great Hall," answered Snape.

"Absolutely spiffing," replied Jade almost sardonically. "See you then." With that, Snape turned sharply and exited the Great Hall, leaving Jade alone to ponder, yet again, the wonders of her new situation.

A/N: I'm not one to beg for reviews, but if you read, your input would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
